lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
André (The Last Job)
This is about André from The Last Job, for André that appeared in Versailles Burned with Love see here. André was a character who appeared in The Last Job. Character History André knew Daisuke Jigen and according to Jigen, he was a psychotic killer and was hired by Morgana to take him out along with Asuka. The only hint from Jigen about his past was that he was "cuter" and was less psychotic. Disguised as a ninja, he took out Asuka's motorbike with his Yo-Yo that caused her to throw knives at his chest. He then revved and threw the Yo-Yo causing her to throw more knives including one directly to his white mask causing it to break. Afterwards he pulled the knife that was stuck in his forehead and throws it away. Both André and Asuka battle against each other as she was avoiding his Yo-Yo attack. Lupin and Jigen came to the scene as Jigen fires directly toward André however his bullets have no effect. Then trying to use his Yo-Yo as a shield, Jigen takes him out and falls to the floor. He then gets up and knew that it was Jigen. Lupin asks Jigen whether he was a friend but he doesn't remember a ninja causing him to tear through his disguise showing his muscular build. After Lupin and Asuka get away, André has a duel with Jigen as he tries to avoid and shoot the Yo-Yo. It is revealed that the Yo-Yo throws out knives and one gets on Jigen's back. Jigen then dived into the water to escape from his attacks, André was surprised that he could swim. At the ruins, André found Lupin and Asuka who then avoids his attacks. Lupin with his Walther P38 fires at him however he has a bulletproof top and his Yo-Yo is also bulletproof. On a motorbike Jigen arrives with a strap on his arms and fired a rocket launcher. Despite using the Yo-Yo has a shield, Jigen takes him out. André reappeared in Morgana's base and gets to face Jigen again, wanted him to give him a fond farewell. Jigen tries the rocket launcher again however fails and knives came out of the Yo-Yo. Hidden in his back, André pulls out another Yo-Yo and Jigen smiles that they decided to do a duel whlling duel as he takes out his magnum along with his rocket launcher. They fight and avoid their attacks, Jigen fires the rocket launcher to his chest causing him to fall to the ground however he gets back up. Jigen moves towards the edge of the island and looks to both at the cliff side and André. He then asks whether he would dive into the water again and then throws both his yo-yos at Jigen. Firing from his rocket launcher causing one of the yo-yos to deflect away, Jigen attached the jet pack rocket to the other Yo-Yo causing André to fly away from the base. It is unknown whether he is still alive. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:TV Special Characters